


Проблема памяти

by tinuvielf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Кто-то заметил, будто девианты спустя какое-то время начинали вести себя как буйные подростки. Пубертатный возраст, все прелести поиска себя и своего места в окружающем мире. Хэнк не знал, точно ли это так, и его это совсем не интересовало — до сегодня, когда он заметил, что Коннор сам начал вести себя как подросток. Будто на что-то обидевшись, тот старательно избегал его весь день.Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu





	Проблема памяти

Кто-то заметил, будто девианты спустя какое-то время начинали вести себя как буйные подростки. Пубертатный возраст, все прелести поиска себя и своего места в окружающем мире. Хэнк не знал, точно ли это так, и его это совсем не интересовало — до сегодня, когда он заметил, что Коннор сам начал вести себя как подросток. Будто на что-то обидевшись, тот старательно избегал его весь день.

Не хотелось и думать, что это — из-за того, что Хэнк сделал позавчера.

— Коннор? — Тот сидел и старательно пялился в рабочий терминал, даже забыв моргать. Остальные визуальные признаки, выдававшие в нём андроида — форменную одежду и диод на виске — они давно уже уничтожили совместными усилиями. — Коннор?

Будь на месте этот мешок с костями, по недоразумению именовавшийся детективом Ридом, он не преминул бы проехаться по ситуации, даже сказал бы что-нибудь вроде: «Хэнк, твоя микроволновка опять перестала слушаться. Что, не жалеешь, что помог этой жестянке стать человеком?» Но Рида в департаменте не было, так что Хэнк обошёл вокруг стола напарника, искренне жалея, что возраст и статус уже не те, чтобы сесть на угол.

— Парень, только не говори, что ты очеловечился настолько, что начал слух терять.

Коннор наконец моргнул, оторвавшись от терминала, на котором — Хэнк успел выхватить взглядом пару строчек, — был отчёт об убийстве. Но они раскрыли это дело ещё три дня назад.

— Коннор, вот какого хрена? Ты ведь сам сделал и сдал этот отчёт Фаулеру. Сейчас-то чего в него уставился? Ошибку нашёл?

Хотя это было невозможно: несмотря на девиацию, Коннор сохранил присущую андроидам точность и скрупулёзность в бумажной работе. Хэнк надеялся на другое: Коннор вполне способен осознать шутку (ладно-ладно, отвратную шутку) и среагировать на неё, но, блядь, он даже ухом не повёл. Посмотрел неожиданно жалобно, из-за чего Хэнк чуть не поперхнулся, и ровно произнёс:

— Лейтенант, вам же известно, что я не могу ошибиться в бумагах.

И вот это «лейтенант» вместо «Хэнк», хотя они давно уже всё обсудили, и Коннор несколько недель как ужасно радовался разрешению называть его по имени. Обращался так всегда, когда уместно было и когда не очень, так что ублюдок Рид получил чёртову тучу новых поводов поиздеваться над ними, пока Хэнк не припёр андроида к стенке и не объяснил популярно, когда можно «Хэнк», а когда лучше стандартное (и не менее любимое) «лейтенант». Но сейчас за ними никто не наблюдал, и необходимости притворяться не было. С хрена ли такой откат во времена, когда Коннор представлялся очередной бездушной машиной, микросхемами под бронёй из пластика? Хэнк думал, они прошли ту стадию, где он выступал для Коннора едва ли не худшим в мире напарником, которого постоянного требовалось контролировать и который задавал неуместные вопросы. Он, мать его, этого Коннора, даже себе признался, что не мыслил дальнейшего существования без этого упакованного в официальную, вечно как с иголочки, одежду, ан… человека. Коннор был человеком, возможно, даже больше, чем многие из тех, кто людьми родился, но, несмотря на это, Хэнк отказывался верить, что после их поцелуя тот резко научился динамить. Ученик из него, конечно, способный и прилежный, только это уже чересчур.

— Ладно, спросим по-другому, — он наклонился ближе к лицу Коннора, игнорируя запротестовавшую спину, — мы вообще домой собираемся? Поспать, поесть, покормить и выгулять Сумо, например.

Чёрт, в такие моменты он искренне жалел, что удалил диод у Коннора с виска. Так хотя бы примерно можно было понимать его состояние, а что сейчас тот испытывал, пока смотрел своими нереально выписанными для андроида глазами? Не растерялся, не обрадовался… Не обрадовался? Он же вроде бы обожал возиться с Сумо. Хэнк не понимал, ни хрена не понимал, что творилось в хорошенькой голове Коннора, под шелковистыми волосами и синтетической кожей. Впрочем, тот, хотя это его совсем не извиняло, тоже не всегда осознавал, что именно чувствовал, — слишком многое было ново и необычно. Но конкретно сейчас Коннор должен был знать, из-за чего надулся и почему вернул весь этот дурацкий официоз.

— Да твою же мать, Коннор! Не смотри на меня так жалостливо! Я уже грешным делом передумал всё, чем мог тебя обидеть.

Вроде даже «жестянкой» не называл: в гневе проклятое обращение иногда прорывалось, и тогда Коннор остаток дня ходил побитой псиной, пока они не возвращались домой. Дом мирил их, потому что… потому что это был дом, место, где они оба чувствовали себя в безопасности и могли снимать друг перед другом свои маски. Ладно, Хэнк мог снимать перед ним маску. Коннор, даже после всего того, в чём он участвовал, оставался порой невинным, как ребёнок.

— У меня нет матери, лейтенант. Точно так же я не нуждаюсь в еде и сне. И я… — замявшись, тот немного отклонился от Хэнка на стуле, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию.

Чего это, Коннор меньше месяца девиант, а уже озаботился такой вещью, как личное пространство? Ей Богу, Хэнк сам ощущал себя андроидом, потому что в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло от подобного ответа и вообще поведения. Как если бы существовал какой-то переключатель, и его перевели из положения «непонимание» в «злость».

— И у меня ещё достаточно работы на сегодня, чтобы я мог поехать домой.

— Вы посмотрите на него, — щурясь, произнёс Хэнк, цокнув языком. — Мы научились врать.

— Я всегда умел выдавать ложь за истину, — неожиданно оскорбился Коннор. — В «Киберлайф» сочли это необходимой функцией для моей модели.

— Да, я в курсе. Читал твою документацию, знаешь ли. — Откровенная ложь, но она заставила Коннора выйти из зажатого состояния: его глаза распахнулись ещё шире, губы приоткрылись, и всем телом он невольно подался вперёд. Хэнк не мог этим не воспользоваться. Наклонился к самому чёртовому идеальному уху и, чётко, чтобы заартачившийся упрямец не заявил, будто не слышал, проговорил: — В машину, живо. Мы едем домой.

Коннор должен был возмутиться и послать его, но Хэнк горячо понадеялся, что этого не произойдёт, и был вознаграждён. Виновато кивнув, тот погасил терминал и, поднявшись, взял куртку со спинки со стула, посеменил следом за ним. Ладно, всё могло быть ещё хуже; можно считать, что они обошлись малой кровью. В глубине души Хэнк ненавидел командовать: это возвращало их в то время, когда внутри Коннора сидела чёртова программа, регулировавшая каждый его шаг. Но не мог же Хэнк, в самом деле, силой вытолкать загрустившую железяку на выход! Дежурные разболтают по всему департаменту, а Хэнк не хотел новых слухов (потому что Коннор в некоторых отношениях вёл себя пугливее девственницы-первокурсницы), достаточно было задолбавшего уже всех Рида. Но и позволить Коннору провести ночь в департаменте он не мог. Когда тот был ещё «Коннор, андроид, прислан из «Киберлайф», — это да, Хэнка не волновало, как он проводил своё время, свободное от расследований. Теперь же всё было по-другому.

Тот привычно устроился на переднем сиденье машины и сложил руки на коленях тем жестом, каким давно уже не пользовался, став девиантом. Всю дорогу старательно делал вид, что его интересовало происходившее за окном, как будто, кроме снегопада, там действительно могло быть что-то интересное, во втором-то часу ночи. Хэнк думал сказать, чтобы прекратил придуриваться, сел нормально и объяснил уже, в чём дело, но Коннор и так выглядел неуловимо расстроенным — как только он умел: вроде и не огорчён по-настоящему, однако посмотришь на него и тут же хочется просить прощения. В его глазах бликовали дорожные фонари, а редкие неоновые рекламы на домах вдоль дороги, ещё горевшие в такое время суток, бросали на лоб и щёки замысловатые пятна света, добавляя такую ненужную сейчас, даже романтическую загадочность. Право, будь у него диод, было бы проще, а то Хэнк, чёрт возьми, рисковал всерьёз вывихнуть себе мозги. Коннор что-то анализировал? Вспоминал? Что случилось вчера или сегодня, что перевернуло отношение Коннора к нему с ног на голову? Хэнк сказал что-то не то? Сделал? Коннор обнаружил заначку на чердаке? Говорили же ему нигде не лазить…

Хэнк всё чаще и чаще отвлекался от дороги, кидая на Коннора встревоженные взгляды, ни черта не понимая. Чтобы произнести слова поддержки, нужно хотя бы примерно знать, с чем бороться, какая вредная хрень завладела Коннором, потому что — грёбаная психология! — можно ещё хуже сделать. Коннор, если так подумать, походил на человека, недавно вышедшего из комы и лишь начавшего познавать мир, и он был просто невероятно уязвим.

Блядь. Хэнк только сейчас это понял. Ему следовало быть осторожнее, внимательнее, что ли, а он купился на визуальный облик Коннора, молодого и крепкого парня, забыв о том, что душе, скрывавшейся за этой оболочкой, — месяц, не больше. Хэнк никогда в жизни не был чутким, был бы — даже после гибели Коула сохранил свой брак, но нет, и блядь, ему срочно требовалось этой сраной чуткости научиться. И довёл его до этого состояния чёртов андроид, бывшая машина, важнее которой никого на целом свете больше не существовало. Хэнк просто не мог успокоиться, зная, что с его Коннором что-то не так.

Отрешённая задумчивость Коннора, пялившегося в окно, пошла прахом, когда Хэнк, вздохнув, положил ладонь поверх его руки и крепко сжал. Хоть машина и была с коробкой-автомат, просидеть так вряд ли получится долго, но Хэнк просто послал всё к чёрту и переплёл их пальцы. Да, вот именно так. Неважно, что он до сих пор не знал, можно ли делать новый шаг к их сближению — Коннор же толком не отреагировал на тот поцелуй, — видеть его таким было страшнее. Мать вашу, Хэнк не помнил, когда в последний раз настолько сильно переживал практически на ровном месте.

— Лейтенант? — негромко спросил тот, приподняв брови.

— Слушай, извини за то, что было на работе.

Коннор посмотрел на их руки и, явно что-то обдумывая, перевёл на него всё такой же подавленно-потерянный взгляд. Да что не так с этим парнем? Хэнк поддержать его старался! Кажется, ещё вчера Коннору нравились редкие прикосновения, он даже походил на собачку, готовую на что угодно, лишь бы заслужить похвалу хозяина.

— Вы на ногах уже почти сорок семь часов и за это время для поддержания сил выпили только три чашки кофе и съели пять пончиков. Уровень стресса соответствует продемонстрированной реакции. Вам не нужно извиняться, лейтенант.

Хэнк едва не ударил свободной рукой по рулю и почти выругался. Вот что стоило Коннору сжать его ладонь в ответ вместо того, чтобы анализировать? Понятное дело, что тот в своей манере пытался заботиться, Хэнку это нравилось, но, в конце концов, лучше бы Коннор подумал о себе.

— Ладно, — он ещё раз вздохнул.

Иногда лучшее решение — отпустить, продемонстрировав полную поддержку, и надеяться, что человек всё же решит поделиться. Правда, у него этот способ не особо срабатывал. Не походил Хэнк на другана, которому можно рассказать, почему собутыльник врезал тебе или как ты решилась обчистить сумочку старушки-соседки, чтобы раздобыть денег на красный лёд. Однако он много значил для Коннора. Хотелось, чтобы достаточно, иначе выйдет, что под старость лет сердце Хэнку Андерсону разбила грёбаная жестянка, которую он слишком глубоко впустил в свой мир.

— Что бы ни случилось, Коннор, просто знай: я рядом и поддержку тебя. Ты можешь рассказать мне. — Показалось или нет, что тот усмехнулся? — Звучит это глупо, да: такая старая и грубая развалюха, как я, не особо заслуживающая доверия…

— Вы — не старая и грубая развалюха, — быстро сказав это, Коннор замолчал и добавил совсем тихо, как если бы у него садилась батарейка: — и я доверяю вам.

От сердца немного отлегло, но именно что немного. Хэнк ведь не рассматривал версию, что нечто, заставившее Коннора замкнуться, связано с ним самим. А если это из-за того поцелуя?

Вот же блядь, а. Только Хэнк думал, что всё наладится, что в его жизни появился не просто просвет, а — как громко сказано, — светлое будущее, и вот оно повисло на волоске.

— В общем, захочешь поделиться — я к твоим услугам, — закончил он гораздо менее тепло и понимающе, чем рассчитывал, и нехотя убрал руку.

Если дело действительно в Хэнке, в том, что он сделал… Не, ну блядь. Ему срочно нужно выпить. В груди, обволакивая сердце, медленно разливалась тягучая, тяжёлая боль, и Хэнк, сам того не заметив, так погрузился в неё, что едва не пропустил момент, когда Коннор дотронулся до его ладони. Осторожно, даже робко, словно боясь, что его оттолкнут. Да как будто этот идиот не догадывался, что Хэнк больше никогда и ни за что его от себя не отпустит.

— Спа… спасибо, лейтенант, — неуверенная улыбка Коннора не сделала легче. Хэнк хотел видеть его расслабленным и спокойным, но никак не таким дёрганым. — Я обдумаю возможность воспользоваться вашим советом.

И замолчал, вновь уставившись в лобовое стекло, так что Хэнку захотелось с силой побиться о приборную панель. Что с ним таким делать, что? Коннор себя изводил, Хэнка убивал своим молчанием и таинственностью, почему же не мог просто взять и сказать прямо, он же умел!

К тому моменту, когда они подъехали к дому, Хэнк пребывал уже в настолько взвинченном состоянии, что мог бы, наверное, в одночасье опустошить целую бутылку виски (если бы она у него была), а то и две, чтобы хоть как-то сбавить напряжение. Коннор просидел молча всю оставшуюся дорогу, и Хэнк уже обречённо подумал, что, наверное, это знак: не стоит им и пытаться быть вместе, но тот вдруг скорбно вздохнул и повернулся.

— Лейтенант, я пришёл к выводу, что мне следует вас послушаться.

Хэнк с трудом остановил себя от мученического стона. Неважно, что в невразумительном мычании даже компьютерный слух вряд ли разобрал бы «Ну, слава Богу», но Коннор мог обидеться на такое проявление эмоций в принципе. Взрослый же мужик, а вёл себя, будто трепетная лань!

— Кхм, ну, тогда я внимательно тебя слушаю.

Он постарался придать своему голосу максимальную любезность — получилось, скорее, издевательски и пугающе, — но Хэнк надеялся, что Коннор оценит хотя бы его искренность. Так, теперь помнить бы, что они не на допросе и нельзя применять стандартные способы, вроде «добрый полицейский — злой полицейский» или «расскажи мне всю правду и тебе ничего за это не будет». Со стариком Андерсоном никто уже не болтал по душам, кроме разве что барменов и девочек по вызову, и, на самом деле, каждый разговор с Коннором был тем ещё испытанием. А тут и вовсе предстояло нечто душещипательное.

— Лейтенант, вы ведь не вечны, — произнёс Коннор, напоминая брошенного на голодную и холодную смерть щенка, и Хэнк вылупился на него, не зная, как реагировать.

— Ты не охренел?

Тот в мгновение ока сделался ещё жалобнее.

— Позавчера вы поцеловали меня. — Хэнк возмущённо булькнул. Он старался думать об этом, как о поцелуе, но назвать его так вслух мог бы только не особо умудрённый опытом Коннор. На самом деле, Хэнк скорее неуклюже клюнул его в губы. И какие же далеко идущие выводы сделала эта прогрессирующая до подростка пластиковая задница?! — Я знаю, что это подразумевает, и мне кажется, я ощущаю то же самое…

«Скажи, что ты просто не знаешь, что делать. Скажи, что просто не знаешь, что делать!» Эта мысль в одночасье заполонила его сознание. Хэнк должен был обрадоваться, что всё, похоже, взаимно, что Коннор испугался неизвестности (что поправимо) а вместо этого ощущал лишь пустоту и нараставший страх.

— … но когда придёт время, и вы умрёте, — ещё больше огорошил его Коннор, — что станет с моими чувствами? Они тоже умрут? Или так и останутся со мной? Это будет больно, если я буду помнить?

Господи…

— Как сильно будет болеть? — всё допытывался тот, неосознанно блестя глазами так, словно собирался заплакать, и задавая вопросы, на которые у Хэнка не было ответа.

— Я понял тебя, Коннор.

— Я не знаю, что делать, лейтенант.

— Я же сказал, что понял! — сорвавшись, он повысил голос, и осёкшийся Коннор смиренно замолчал и снова сел ровно: положил руки на колени и низко опустил голову.

Чёрт, да этот парень вообще понимал, что творил? Вот же блядь. Ну, блядь, а!

Тяжело вздохнув, Хэнк безвольно распластался на сиденье. Он ожидал чего угодно: замечаний по поводу выпивки, своего поведения на последних делах, сомнений по поводу их будущего, но… это? Это был удар ниже пояса. Что будет потом, когда одного из них не станет… Да ему и в голову не приходило задумываться! Коннор и неожиданно тёплая, почти нежная (сказал бы ему кто это раньше — не задумываясь бы, высмеял и врезал) привязанность к нему, — вот что занимало Хэнка всё последнее время. Благодаря Коннору, он всё чаще ощущал себя молодым парнем, у которого впереди ещё целая жизнь с любимым человеком…

Его пробрало леденящее, забравшееся под кожу множеством иголочек понимание, что Коннор прав. Хэнк действительно не вечен и даже не молод. Вряд ли ему отпущено много лет, чтобы можно было просто беспечно отмахнуться от вставшей ребром проблемы. Как люди не думают об этом? Ведь не думают же: просто живут, наслаждаясь каждым днём, бережно сохраняя воспоминания. Только все люди смертны, у них не бывает так, что из пары кто-то один будет жить неограниченно долго. И правда, что же Коннор будет делать, когда Хэнка не станет? Думать об этом было паршиво и гадко: мысли немедленно понеслись вскачь, представляя Коннора с кем-то ещё. Говорят же, верный способ забыться — утешиться в новых отношениях, но это удел людей биологических, а как поступит андроид? Андроид, который осознал себя как живое существо, а не механизм, и по неосторожности выбрал в сердечные спутники человека. Ему-то что останется? Это те ублюдки, которые ещё устраивали пикеты за подчинение андроидов, считали, что в груди у них оставался тириумный насос. Хэнк бы не удивился, окажись в любом из девиантов настоящее, что ни на есть, сердце. У Коннора оно точно было — хрупкое, человеческое… которое могло не выдержать. У людей, чья память очень избирательна, сердце не справлялось порой, а андроид во многих подробностях помнил каждое из случившихся с ним событий.

— Поэтому ты, — медленно начал он, потому что слова просто не шли, — снова залебезил «лейтенант» да «лейтенант»?

Коннор кивнул. Ну, конечно. Любой бы на его месте поступил так же: осознав, испугался и стал отталкивать, надеясь, что так будет лучше, правильнее. Вот только «лучше и правильнее» ещё и невообразимо больнее, Хэнк знал по себе, и именно это и вынудило Коннора довериться.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, лейтенант, — повторил тот, и от волнения в его голосе прорезались искусственные нотки. — Я пытался решить эту задачу. Когда я говорил с Маркусом и перешагнул через программу, передо мной как будто была стена, я разбил её и оказался свободен. Но это… — он сделал паузу и внезапно посмотрел на Хэнка в настоящем отчаянии, мокрыми от скопившихся слёз глазами. — Эта стена не разбивается. Я не могу справиться, Хэнк!

— И ты подумал, что лучшим выходом будет отдалиться?

Он готов был поклясться: никто никогда в мире не мог страдать больше, чем страдал сейчас этот несчастный андроид. А ещё — пятидесятитрёхлетний неотёсанный мужлан, который понятия не имел, как правильно на всё это реагировать и как успокоить. С каждым словом Коннора новая пуля врезалась Хэнку в сердце — безоболочечная, разрывная, — и болело совсем уж нестерпимо. Но что сказать? Как ни хороши электронные мозги Коннора, он не сумеет решить проблему. Один — человек, другой — андроид. Один умрёт, второй останется помнить. Как он справится с болью в одиночестве? А Коннор в величайшей степени прав, спрашивая, какой она будет. Хэнк знал: той самой, что день за днём довела его до кухни, бутылки и русской рулетки.

А ещё была не менее ужасная оборотная сторона медали. Коннор — не стандартная модель, он прототип, вполне возможно, оставшийся единственным в своём роде. И он тоже внезапно смертен, как и сам Хэнк…

— Тебе это кто сказал? — угрюмо спросил он, надеясь потянуть время. Вроде бы получилось, однако Коннор, и без того смотревший на него с угасавшей на глазах надеждой, поник окончательно. — Не сам же додумался.

— Меня просветил детектив Рид. Сказал, что делает одолжение.

— Сука Рид, — пробормотал Хэнк и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

Рид-то сволочь ещё та, но правды это не отменит. Он ведь даже не солгал — подтолкнул к осознанию того, с чем Хэнк и Коннор всё равно столкнулись бы, только позже. Лучше бы позже, Хэнк… подготовился бы, что ли, потому что он просто сидел, пялился то на Коннора, то в стекло пассажирской дверцы за ним, в ночь, силился сообразить, что сказать. Коннор же не дурак, поймёт, что означает молчание.

Солгать. В первый момент Хэнк почти на это решился. Ложь даст успокоение и надежду на долгие годы вперёд… и превратит их чувство и самого Коннора в бомбу замедленного действия. Когда Хэнка не станет, она рванёт так, что мало не покажется. Он не мог позволить этому случиться, чтобы Коннор превратился в хаос из боли и потерь. Только не он.

Оставалось одно — сказать правду. Хэнк попробовал вспомнить разговоры с Коулом, когда тот впервые столкнулся со смертью, однако тогда умерла соседская собака, к которой мальчуган был привязан как к своей собственной. Нельзя сравнивать.

Он вновь посмотрел на отражение Коннора в лобовом стекле: подавленного, тихого, блёклого, — и выругался, а тот даже не вскинулся, не полез с нотациями, и это всё решило. Больше так продолжаться не могло. Хэнк не хотел травмировать его и дальше своим молчанием, ведь когда Коннор будет один, он не сможет прокричать, в ярости, свои вопросы и обвинения. Не услышит на них ответа. И тогда это убьёт его, совершенно точно убьёт.

— Коннор, ты умный парень, умнее многих, кого я знаю, поэтому я не стану лгать, — заговорил Хэнк наконец, набравшись смелости. — Нет решения у твоей проблемы, понимаешь? Ни сейчас, ни потом. Нет тут выхода… если, конечно, твой гениальный папаша не придумает какую-нибудь новую технологию вроде переноса человеческого сознания, — Хэнк усмехнулся собственному предположению: оно даже в этот период расцвета андроидов казалось фантастичным. Коннор же моргнул, озадачившись. — Но это не конец, Коннор. Многие живут, рискуя собой каждый день. Когда я пришёл в полицию Детройта, у нас и в помине не было андроидов. За мой первый год в патрульной службе сменилась половина подразделения: ребята гибли на вызовах и в перестрелках с бандами, столько преступности было в городе. — Он остановился и даже задержал дыхание, ожидая болезненных уколов воспоминаний, но те накрыли его будто подушкой. Наверное, боль притупилась со временем, да и Хэнк пропил большую часть способности сожалеть и сочувствовать. Только сейчас, благодаря Коннору, он понемногу возвращался к жизни. — Каково, думаешь, было Джессике? Моя жена три года жила в постоянном страхе, что меня застрелят. Поэтому мы так поздно завели ребёнка.

— Ваша жена ушла после смерти Коула. — Коннор выглядел так, словно пытался сложить два и два, чтобы вышло пять.

— Именно.

— Тогда я не понимаю, почему? Как она боролась с этим? Разве страх остаться с разбитым сердцем не сильнее боли…

— Сожаление из-за упущенного шанса — вот что сильнее. Когда ты мог сделать что-либо, но испугался, засомневался или протянул… потом остаётся только наблюдать и кусать локти.

Тот вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Но это же физически невозможно.

Да твою же мать, почему эта грёбаная жестянка думала о какой-то ерунде, когда Хэнк пытался помочь?! Коннор выглядел так, будто прямо сейчас вознамерился повторить услышанное, может, конечно, так он справлялся с волнением, переключаясь, но смотрелось иначе. Хэнк ещё раз чертыхнулся. Никудышный из него учитель и утешитель тоже. Не того Коннор выбрал для этой роли! Не того вообще полюбил.

— Нет, это всего лишь выражение! — он запустил пальцы в волосы и застонал в голос. — Коннор, ну не умею я объяснять по-человечески. Умел бы — давно уже сказал, что люди смертны, те же несчастные случаи не редкость, и любой может однажды не вернуться домой. Но мы просто об этом не думаем: верим, надеемся и наслаждаемся тем, что у нас есть. А если что-то происходит, то остаётся память.

Запал кончился вместе с воздухом в лёгких.

— Память, — повторил Хэнк, сам не особо понимая, что хотел этим сказать. — Ну, знаешь… Фото, сувениры из совместных поездок, подарки, которые делали друг другу. Всякое такое. Всё это помогает держаться и вспоминать самое лучшее, что у вас было вместе.

Но не ему. С высоты пропитых (Хэнк не боялся это признавать) лет он знал: вместо того, чтобы сохранить в своей памяти Коула, как он только что вещал, и, подпитываясь этим, двигаться дальше, Хэнк погрузился в ненависть. К андроидам, к миру, к себе… Ненависть сожрала его с потрохами, и если бы не дело о девиантах, не встреча с Коннором, Хэнк вполне бы мог уже лежать на кладбище, под несколькими футами мёрзлой земли. С чего же вдруг Коннор, имея перед глазами такой дурной пример в его лице, поверит в тот бред, который Хэнк нёс, прямо противореча собственному поведению? Он бы сам себе не поверил.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, закрывая глаза. — Лучше бы ты нашёл себе пару среди андроидов, Коннор.

Хэнк хотел было добавить, что тогда бы ему не пришлось страдать из-за неизбежного расставания, но, наверное, всё было уже настолько плохо, что это объяснение ничего бы не изменило. Коннор теперь знал, что расплатой за счастье сейчас станет страшная боль потом, и… да, мог сделать осмысленный выбор. Каким он будет?..

Глупый Хэнк. Глупый разговор и вообще вся ситуация. Почему они просто не могли быть вместе, без оглядки на прошлое и будущее?

— Но я выбрал тебя, — тихо произнёс Коннор, не догадываясь, похоже, что только что вогнал Хэнку ещё одну, финальную, пулю в сердце. — И не хочу никого другого. А память, например, как вот это?

Ему не нужны другие. Никто не нужен, кроме него. Хэнка накрыло, повело как от крепкого пойла, тут же захотелось широко улыбнуться, на языке вертелись сплошные глупости, так что он заставил себя не смотреть на Коннора до тех пор, как первый порыв не прошёл. А тот протягивал ему на раскрытой ладони монету. Старый, ещё спокойного девяносто четвёртого года четвертак, тот самый кусочек металла, который Хэнк часто видел в его руках, когда Коннор не находил себе иного занятия.

Не дожидаясь, пока он сообразит, Коннор вложил монетку в его руку, и только тогда Хэнк на автомате сжал пальцы. Да, Коннор снова прав. Вот она, память о том, как искусно и ловко тот обращался с этим четвертаком, выделывая невозможные для человека трюки. Воображение немедленно заработало на полную, даже не намекая — крича, что для Коннора их работа так же опасна, как и для самого Хэнка, что если андроида повредят на расследовании, он вполне может умереть окончательно, и уже Хэнку придётся утешаться воспоминаниями. Снова. И не факт, что он справится. Но всё же, стоило стиснуть монету в кулаке, тягостное ощущение безысходности, державшее его мёртвой хваткой, начало медленно уходить вместе с прохладой металла, согревавшегося в его ладони. Хоть выхода никакого и не было (пока — очень хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь он всё-таки найдётся), по крайней мере, они были предупреждены. И Хэнк, и Коннор знали теперь, что их ждёт, знали, что следует быть осторожнее, чтобы они смогли как можно больше лет прожить вместе. Страх и тревога за будущее оставались и вряд ли они куда-нибудь в принципе денутся, но оно, само это будущее, перестало казаться настолько беспросветным, каким оно стало после откровения Коннора.

— Да, — добавил он, неуверенно улыбнувшись. Неуверенно — потому что, чёрт возьми, за три года после смерти Коула Хэнк разучился вкладывать в улыбку настоящие чувства, натягивал её как маску, лишь когда требовалось. Но главное, что Коннор больше не хмурился: морщинки синтетической кожи на его лбу окончательно разгладились, глаза перестали блестеть волнением и затаённой болью, и он… тоже улыбался. Господи, Коннор улыбался так, словно в одночасье узнал и смысл жизни, и тайну бессмертия. — Именно так.

— Тогда я понял.

Хэнк недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Что это ты понял?

— Куда я потрачу первые деньги, что планирует выплатить мне полицейский департамент Детройта в связи с моим официальным трудоустройством. Мне потребуется много облачной памяти, потому что я хочу сохранить всё, что у нас будет вместе.

У Хэнка перехватило дыхание от того, как просто Коннор это сказал. Как безапелляционно, словно иные варианты вообще не рассматривал, а собирался наслаждаться действительно каждым мгновением. Твою мать, этот андроид его чёртовым романтиком сделает. Нет, уже сделал, и Хэнк, честно, был даже этому рад. Потому что слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он ощущал себя таким слабым, податливым и влюблённым. Живым.

— Прости, что не смог тебя обрадовать, Коннор, но обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы… чтобы как можно дольше быть рядом с тобой. Обещаю.

Кроткая улыбка того превратилась в широкую и почти счастливую, но почти сразу же — и сердце у Хэнка болезненно ёкнуло, — Коннор огорчённо добавил:

— Мы потеряли столько времени из-за меня. Мне так жаль, Хэнк. Я должен был поделиться сразу же.

— О, да ладно, не стоит принимать это так буквально, Коннор, — попробовал он хмыкнуть в своей излюбленной манере, но не вышло: слишком уж проницательно и проникновенно смотрел тот, слишком уж не понимал, насколько изменил… ну, не всё человеческое население Детройта, но самого Хэнка точно. — Это всего лишь один день, и всё уже позади. Лучше пойдём в дом: здесь становится слишком холодно.

Коннор коротко кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы открыть дверцу, низко и почти неслышно выдохнул:

— Хэнк, ты мог бы… поцеловать меня ещё раз?

— Идиот, — пробурчал он, но скорее по привычке: накатывавшие с завидной регулярностью (спасибо Коннору) приступы нежности всё ещё пугали, и Хэнк инстинктивно отгораживался от них грубостью. Но, слава Богу или кому там поклоняются создания Киберлайф, Коннор, умница, прекрасно понимал. — Тебе не нужно об этом просить.

Тот доверчиво подался вперёд, сколько позволяло сиденье и коробка передач, и совсем как живой прикрыл глаза, едва уловимо потёрся об его ладонь (хотя Хэнк вообще-то хотел притянуть его поближе за затылок) — и Хэнка прохватило невыносимо тонким, щемящим трепетом, словно он сам стал подростком, влюбившимся в первый раз и сразу по-настоящему. Он не удержался, погладил того по щеке большим пальцем, наслаждаясь гладкостью, просто неприличной для мужчины, и потянулся за поцелуем в ответ.


End file.
